The present invention relates generally to panel-holding or framing strips, and more particularly to extruded plastic channel-forming strips of the type used as storm sash, picture frames, glazing strips, and similar panel-edging strips.
The prior art contains numerous different forms and constructions of metal and plastic channels, panel-edging or framing strips and window sash, both molded and extruded. Typical examples of these prior art panel-framing and/or glazing strips are shown and described in the previously issued U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,363,390 to Crane et al; 3,379,237 to Worthington; 3,455,080 to Meadows and 3,729,045 to MacDonald, which patents are believed to represent the closest known art relative to this invention. However, while the panel-framing and screen and window sash strips shown in the aforementioned prior art patents are satisfactory for their intended end uses, they have relatively limited usage and lack certain functional and constructional features which are embodied in the panel-holding strip of this invention.